highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters (Warcraft)
Hunter]]Hunters are one of the oldest classes of adventurers found on Azeroth. Deeply connected to nature, they are masters of survival in any wilderness. Truly adept hunters are able to convince any wild creature to come to their aid, or blend in with their surroundings -- hiding in plain sight. Hunters seek to preserve a balance between nature and civilzation, and use their skills carefully to this end. Talents Hunters normal specialize in one of three areas -- becoming Beast Hunters, Marksmen, or Survivalists. Beast Hunters who specialize in the taming of beasts, they are masters of wild creatures. Virtually any animal would come to their aid. Marksmanship The deadliest of all hunters, marksmen are the world's most skilled in ranged weaponry. Survival Masters of their environments, Survivalists are able to use poisons and lay traps -- giving them an advantage their foes will never see coming. Hunter Races Hunters can come from virtually any race. Blood Elves The Blood Elf Farstriders are not as common nor as skilled as the hunters found amongst the Night Elves, but they have retained their affinity for nature from their former days before their exile from Kalimdor. Notable Blood Elf Hunters *Halduron Brightwing *The Blood Elf Hunter Champion *Kassandra Flameheart *Ranger Sallina *Hannovia *Telenus *Tana *Oninath *Zandine *Halthenis *Kieupid *Ranger Belonis *Ranger Eoss *Derithela Draenei Once hunters on Draenor, tracking Talbuk for sport and to show off their skill, the Draenei now use these abilities to help the Alliance on their new world of Azeroth, as well as to help themselves learn more about this new world. Notable Draenei Hunters *The Draenei Hunter Champion *Elder Zeez *Marksman Zoriz *Keilinei *Acteon *Buruk *Killac *Deremiis *Ganaar *Vord *Shaniri *Irva Dwarves Dwarves bear a special connection to Azeroth, being descended directly from the Earthen. Many of the Dwarven mountaineers are hunters. Whereas many hunters will wield a bow or crossbow, Dwarven hunters are especially skilled with firearms. Notable Dwarven Hunters *Brann Bronzebeard *Hemet Nesingwary *The Dwarven Hunter Champion *Chaigon Steelsight *Thorgas Grimson *Grif Wildheart *Peria Lamenur *Regus Thundergranite *Olmin Burningbeard *Belia Thundergranite *Daera Brightspear *Karrina Mekenda *Thorfin Stoneshield *Ulfir Ironbeard *Einris Brightspear *Belda Wildheart *Dargh Trueaim *Claude Erksine Forsaken The Forsaken retain the abilities they had in life -- and so, humans who have died and been resurrected as Forsaken remain hunters. The Dark Rangers may train them, lending the abilities of former High Elves as well. Notable Forsaken Hunters *Sylvanas Windrunner *Nathanos Blightcaller *The Forsaken Hunter Champion *Landon Dunavin *Xavier the Huntsman *Dedlow Wormwood *Apolos *Matt Bruxworthy Goblins It is unknown what has led goblins to take up the skills of the hunter, but it has been shown that goblin hunters are a force to be reckoned with. Their skill with firearms is unmatched by any other races in the Horde. Notable Goblin Hunters *The Goblin Hunter Champion *Nikka Blastbor *Dahkin Farsnipe *Bamm Megabomb High Elves Still clinging to their former roots, from before their banishment from Kalimdor, some High Elves still serve as hunters. Notable High Elf Hunters *Alleria Windrunner *Vereesa Windrunner Humans Human hunters are very rare, as the race of humans tends not to be deeply connected to nature. Those human hunters who do exist, however, have proven they are no less skilled than other races. Notable Human Hunters *The Human Hunter Champion *Nightstalker Austen *Ashley Blank *Benjamin Foxworthy *Don Omar *Sarisse Jume *Alma Deering *Wulf Hansreim *Lindsay Hollister Night Elves Natural explorers with a close relationship with the natural world and incredible skill with a bow, Night Elves are the ideal hunters. Notable Night Elf Hunters *The Night Elf Hunter Champion *Tracker Gallen *Ayanna Everstride *Dazalar *Jocaste *Jeen'ra Nightrunner *Keldas *Silvaria *Lanla Bowleaf *Alenndar Lapidaar *Bolyun *Kaerbrus Orcs Orcs, with their own traditional closeness to nature, often take up the path of the hunter. Notable Orc Hunters *Rexxar *The Orc Hunter Champion *Rogg Dreadnock *Scout Kurgo *Karranisha *Thotar *Harruk *Korla *Drukma *Guldor *Ormak Grimshot *Tarmod *Kragg *Ogromm *Zudd *Grokor Pandaren Some Pandaren adventurers hailing from the Wandering Isle became quite skilled as hunters during their isolation from Pandaria. This was due, largely, in part to relying on the resources of an island that was on the back of a turtle. In deference to their home, some of these hunters have chosen to befriend dragon turtles. Notable Pandaren Hunters * The Houjin Hunter Champion * The Tushui Hunter Champion * Commander Hsieh Tauren Hailing from the lush plains of Mulgore, Tauren are natural hunters and have followed this path since the beginning of their culture. Tauren venerate the Hunt as a passage into adulthood. Notable Tauren Hunters *The Tauren Hunter Champion *Elder Huntsman Swiftshot *Kalnuf Eagleheart *Nohi Plainswalker *Lanka Farshot *Yaw Sharpmane *Reban Freerunner *Urek Thunderhorn *Kary Thunderhorn *Holt Thunderhorn Trolls Hunters of many varieties exist in troll cultures -- the savage and merciless headhunters, the dark and mystical shadow hunters who combine voodoo magic with the skills of a hunter. Notable Troll Hunters *Vol'jin *The Troll Hunter Champion *Taz'dingo *The Longeye *Ortezza *Jamai *Huntress Kuzari Worgen Similar to human hunters, Worgen hunters are not especially common -- however, the hunters of Gilneas are renowned for their domesticated mastiffs. Notable Worgen Hunters *The Worgen Hunter Champion *Huntsman Gorwal *Huntsman Blake Real World Hunter is a playable class in World of Warcraft. External Links * Wowpedia Category:Hunters Hunters (WoW) Category:Warcraft Classes